A night on Taris
by HarleyQuinnXoXo
Summary: A night on Taris. Little fluff between Corso Riggs and Captain Adranne. Other characters mentioned.


A Night in Taris

"Captain, go to Taris! Oh Captain, have I mentioned Taris before… what a lovely planet! We should go there sometime. Hey captain have I mentioned TARIS! Hey cap, wouldn't you love to travel to a toxic muddy wasteland. Did I not mention the rakgouls? A problem, nooooo. They just want to eat you alive, or infect you into a human eating zombie… It's not like they're everywhere or something." Captain Adranne complained with a groan as her boots squelched in Taris mud. "Once we get this vault door open, I'm never coming back to this forceforsaken planet." She added, the rain soaking her clothes, causing her to shiver. She glanced over at Corso, who had taken a kind liking to kicking the mud around like little kid. "Honestly cap, the mud isn't that bad." He said looking at her with a small smile. "Geez farm boy, remind me never to bring you to a cold, toxic wasteland again." She said with an eyeroll for emphasis.

After walking a little while in silence, Corso decided to speak up. "It's gettin dark out here, we should probably find a place to spend the night." She glared up at him, impossibly light blue eyes on fire. "Oh great! Now, we'll probably have to sleep in an abandoned sewage pipe. If there are rakgouls, I actually might let them eat me…" She said considering, before smirking the thought away.

After searching for a pipe not infested with rakgouls, they finally found a peculiarly small one. After checking it out, and finding no rakgouls, they made camp under the minimal cover it extended. "Well, what are you waitin for, collect some firewood for the forces sake!" She screeched, already peeling her wet armor off. It took him a lot of self-control not to look at her, because she was beautiful. Her blond hair was usually tucked up in a headband, but the rain made it impossible to stay, so she pulled it out, leaving her with shoulder length hair. She had extremely light blue eyes, freckles, and a noticeably large scar on her left eye. This was a reminder to him that she wasn't like any of the ladies back on Ord Mantell.

When he first met her, he noticed her light correlian accent. She was a tough scoundrel, doing what she could for credits, and for those she cared for. She flirted with anyone who needed a favor done for her, because she loved to persuade in her own way. He tried to contain his jealousy, but sometimes it didn't work, like back on corouscant. He laughed at the thought. "What?" She asked, causing him to look her way wishing she hadn't. Her wet clothes stuck to her in a way that made him very uncomfortable. "Uh- nothin I was uh- just thinking…" He stammered, too concerned with trying to keep eye contact then keeping his voice steady. He could tell she noticed, and mentally smacked himself. He knew she would do everything possible to make him uncomfortable.

"So…" She said in her flirty tone, stretching in a very flirty way, leaning against the wall of the sewage pipe, leaving him an extended view of her long slender legs, and putting her arms slightly over her stomach, allowing more cleavage to show than should be possible. "He turned unbearably red, and turned around, wishing he could turn back around and just take in the view. He squashed that thought like a savage manka cub. "Ur- Captain, I was um" Shoot, his brain malfunctioned, and he couldn't think straight. She sauntered over, hips swaying, and sat down next to him. She started to laugh, causing him to turn redder than he thought possible. "I'm just messin." She extended as a slight apology. Glancing back at her, he noticed the long scar that ran from her forehead across her eye, and down to her chin. He knew not to mess with other people's past, but he felt they were friends enough.

"Hey captain, I was just wondering, not to pry…" He glanced over to find her with a quirked eyebrow. "How'd you get that scar." He finished and glanced over to find her rubbing it. "Oh, this old thing." She said eyeing it like a bad cup of Kaf. She sighed "A long time ago, on Balmorra I think… I met this bounty hunter. Seemed nice enough, offered me enough credits to upgrade my ship, which I had been wanting to do for a while…" She glanced down at her fingers mildly aware that he was waiting for her to finish. "I got what he wanted, a man from the republic security district. Apparently, the republic had caught him in customs." She chuckled, thinking of all the times she had passed through customs without a scratch. "Anyway, brought him the guy, and when he was about to pay me… He double crossed me. Tried to stab me with a vibroblade. I dodged it, but got this in return." He was sure his blood was boiling with hatred, if he ever met this guy, he was dead meat. "Ah well, guess its karma for stealing some republic douche." She chuckled, aimlessly throwing a rotten chunk of the sewage pipe down at an unknowing rakgoul.

It soon turned dark, and he was on watch. He calmly looked around, and as seeing nothing attacking them, he turned around to see her twitching in her sleep. She was probably having a nightmare, as she usually did. Turning back around, he saw a bright light. At first, he thought it was a fire, but it was surrounding a shorter slender figure in a hood, who had killed almost all the rakgouls in the area. He was going to attack, but there was a peace that surrounded the hooded figure as she walked closer. As she got close enough to be at about 4 paces, she pulled down her hood to reveal a pale young face with white hair, and purple markings around her eyes and lips trailing back.

"Hello." She greeted peacefully, bowing as if she owed some type of respect. I am Jedi Master Havoc Quinn, Barsen'thorr of the Jedi council. I am grateful to meet you. He realized right away that she had a double-bladed saber hanging around her waist, her long robes barely brushing the floor. "Err, great to meet you too Master Jedi…" He said not wanting to upset her. She kindly smiled as he yawned. "I can watch over your camp if you need me too, I can see you are in the need of proper rest." She replied, looking over him with a nod, before turning back to face the field of dead rakgouls. "Not to be a downer, but why help us. And you're a lady, I should be lettin you sleep instead." He replied noticing that might have sounded offending. She didn't seem to notice, or her Jedi Force thingy told her he meant to not offend her. "I assure you I am perfectly capable of handling myself." She said with a kind smile. Not being able to help himself, he fell asleep to the sound of ravaging rakgouls.

"Good morning." Came the calm voice of the Jedi, who made him flinch. He had never met a person who was so composed. In a way, it scared him. "Who the heck is this!" Adranne screeched only to laugh and put down her blaster when the Jedi turned around. "Well sis, never thought you'd come to this wasteland." She said rolling her eyes. "As to you sister." He couldn't comprehend what was happening, but he finally got it. "Your sisters?" He said so confused and flabbergasted he was surprised his mouth wasn't wide open. "Yea, we are." Adranne replied with an eyeroll. Her sister smiled amused. Just then, a man stumbled out into the open. "Jeez, your fast Havoc. Consider me impressed." They both laughed, and he kissed the Jedi on the cheek to Adranne's bewilderment. "Sorry for not introducing myself, Lt. Iresso, trooper. This here's my girlfriend Havoc." The Lt. answered making the Jedi's face a bright shade of red. "If I knew you would go around boasting I would have left you on the ship…" She said with an affable tone, much more human than the Jedi he was talking to last night.

"Isn't it against some Jedi law or something to have an involved relationship." Adranne said with a raised eyebrow, laughing as her sister rolled her eyes. "It is, but... Life is so boring without a companion." The sister replied turning a slight hue of pink. "So how about you and this Corso." The sister said, causing him to turn red, and Adranne to turn pink. "Were not- he's not." Both the Jedi and the Lt. snickered. "Whatever you say sister." She answered to her own delight. Just then, a sound stopped them from their drabbling. "It's a ballmorran rancor." The Jedi Master said distastefully. "Probably here to kill the Barsen'thorr." The Lt. added massaging his girlfriend's shoulders. "Who all wants to kill you?" Her sister asked an eyebrow raising. The sister seemed lost in deep though. "About every sith lord in the galaxy." She said with a sigh, before running out, slashing her blade in crazy patterns and tearing this rancor to pieces. "Remind me to never cross you, or your sister." Corso said turning around to face the captain. "Well, what would you do to cross me." She said coming awfully to close for comfort. "Ur- Captain…" He was silenced by a finger over his lips. "Shut up and kiss me." She said pushing him into the wall and bringing her lips to meet his. He lost track of time and just stood there, the whole galaxy spinning out of view.

"Ahem…" The Jedi and the Lt. both said, shuffling around uncomfortably. Adranne quickly peeled herself from him. "Oh, hey sis…" She said flushing as red as an angry rancor. "We'll leave. Don't want to- interrupt you." The sister said beckoning her boyfriend out of the shelter. To stunned to protest, he watched them leave. He turned to look at Adranne who was smirking. "Looks like you just caused my sister to leave." She said, a playful smile on the edge of her lips. "There's a punishment for that you know." She said getting closer again. He didn't know if he could survive another day with this scoundrel… He thought as she closed in the last few inches.


End file.
